<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Bloom by minabrekker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017268">To Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minabrekker/pseuds/minabrekker'>minabrekker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Goro Takemura Backstory, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese Culture, May/December Relationship, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-The Sun Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Redemption, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Surprises, The Sun Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minabrekker/pseuds/minabrekker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the steps toward his escape and intricate planning crumbled beneath his feet as the door opened.</p><p>The sudden influx of emotions left him breathless, nearly reeling at the sight of his lover. His anger burnt hot, but his need for her left him weak in the knees. V, the only woman who gave him true love and true betrayal, the woman who’s haunted him ever since Arasaka’s downfall, standing in the flesh. His wilting cherry blossom glared at him with such fire in her eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to burn in her rage and fall into her arms. His urge to touch her overwhelmed and picked at his aching, but he does not relinquish as he fears he would never be able to let her go.</p><p>Words died in his throat at the muzzle of a pistol digging into his skull. V’s finger rested on the trigger, her blazing gaze tearing through him, leaving the old bodyguard defenseless. "Get the fuck out of my sight."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand &amp; V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Is My Mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still can't believe we were robbed of Goro's romance. Fair warning, I have never played Cyberpunk 2077 but I have obsessively read about the game and watched scenes from the game. I absolutely adore Goro's and V's dynamic. So, here I am writing a fic between my babes, if there are any inaccuracies I'm terribly sorry. Enjoy the shitshow :D</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>雲散霧消 - scattered clouds, disappearing mist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雲散霧消</p><p>Honks of cars and laughter filled the air of robust Night City. Booming voices from the flashing billboards promoted a product that would surely become the rage for a brief period then perish to the shadows, forgotten and abandoned.</p><p>To live in the city took knowledge and endurance, one could not thrive without either. Goro explored through various cities in his lifetime in service to Arasaka; Paris, London, Berlin, Dubai, and Rome held intimate memories, but he could never remember the wonder he felt in the streets nor the faces he encountered along his journey. Not out of ignorance, but out of duty to Saburo-sama.</p><p>But he will never forget Night City.</p><p>The burnt taste of the coffee no amount of sugar could conceal at Tom’s diner, the horrible yakitori in Japantown too salty and mixed with other meats to be genuine, the greasy pizza and processed he struggled to finish on top of the construction, and the horrible dumplings from Wellsprings. Terrible drivers gave him headaches and the radical speech made his eyes roll his eyes. Excessive amounts of neon lights morphed this cyber wasteland into a labyrinth of despair, but he would not discredit the hidden gems. Japantown’s attempt to recreate authentic Japan soothed his homesickness, the little Japanese tea house with delicious boba tea, and the art café that displayed patron’s art. Kind faces of people lingered in his mind.</p><p>Especially, <em>her</em>. Whenever Goro closed his eyes, he transported back to the food bar in Japantown staring at her bright smile as he spoke about his plans towards exposing Yorinobu, back to the construction site where he encountered the bakeneko observing the glow in her expressive golden-brown eyes, back to the comforts in her homey apartment where he first tasted her divine brown skin, basking in her soft moans and passionate pleas. The warmth in each memory with <em>her </em>filled his chest with a flurry of emotions he’s never experienced before. Well, that’s no surprise since <em>she </em>was the second woman to ever make Goro <em>feel</em> <em>something</em> authentic.</p><p>No, he will not think about her again.</p><p>Goro sat up from his stiff mattress, groaning as he popped a bone in his back. He stared blankly at the book on his nightstand before standing, stumbling from his bedroom to his bathroom. He winced as he flickered on the lights and reached for the faucets, he splashed cold water on his face hunched over the sink.</p><p>Goro met his gaze, huffing in amusement as he recognized the desperate, furious malnourished boy from Chiba-11. His hair unkempt and framing his face in an unflattering manner and the dark line underneath his eyes. He traced along the edges of his cybernetics, frowning at the growing stubble and protruding age lines. He dipped his head down in pained silence, a sickening feeling of familiarity came over him as he recalled. He had been like this before in a much nicer apartment that smelled like lavender and eucalyptus, except he was reeling with a horrible hangover.</p><p>
  <em>Her soft footfalls had his head throbbing further, but she ignored his complaints and soothed his hungover. His gaze had lifted slightly as warm fingertips tilted his chin upwards. V, his blossom, had sat on the counter with her long, supple legs on display, wearing his button-up shirt with a few buttons undone. Her natural curls bouncing as she inched closer to Goro’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sunshine, you look like shit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Poetic.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I learned from the best.” She pulled him into her arms, gently stroking out the knots in his long hair. He rested his head on her chest, humming as she kissed along his hairline. “Lie down and I’ll get you the best bacon egg and cheese sandwich, honestly one of the greatest remedies for hangovers.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have my doubts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goro had stared at V’s little pout with amusement, leaning into her touch, as she rubbed his cheekbones with her thumbs. She had leaned closer, revealing more of her skin for Goro to indulge in. She had kissed him quick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you trust me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>A sudden sharp pain jabbed his stomach and his sides burned; a delirious laugh snuck past his lips as he covered his mouth. How naïve he had been in moments with her, it twists his gut imagining the pleasure she must have derived from his affections. His laughter died in his throat as shame washed over him.</p><p>Shame for falling in love so easily.</p><p>Shame for trusting her.</p><p>Shame for still thinking about her like a fool sickened with love.</p><p>Shame for not saving her from that ghost in her brain.</p><p>Rage boiled in his blood at the thought of <em>him</em>, that scum, in her brain manipulating her to believe his destructive lies. Johnny Silverhand, a terrorist even if the afterlife. Still, she smiled brilliantly and laughed as if Johnny had been there, treating him as a friend as if his mere presence had not been rotting her brain.</p><p>A bitter settled in his chest as he realized he never stood a chance against the ghost in her head.</p><p>She would die soon. Goro tried being excited, he tried imagining her painful deterioration. He tried to hate her, tried so hard to imagine seeking vengeance by slicing her throat or leaving a bullet in her skull, but he was a weak man. Too lost in lovely gray eyes brighter than the stars, glowing brown skin littered with constellations and scars, the sweet scent of lavender drowning him with each inhale, the lilt in her voice as she spoke his name, and her melodious, intoxicating laugh-</p><p>No! She may have tainted Arasaka, but she will not poison his mind.</p><p>Goro clutched his long hair and sighed deeply, trying to coax the exhaustion out of his bones. He turned off the lights again and stumbled through the darkness of his motel room with no complication, the shadows of his mind flooding his heart and tainting his soul with each step he took.</p><p>He emerged to the living room, noting the drip of artificial light peeking past the slightly opened curtains. He stood for a moment, observing how the light switched colors, red to yellow to orange then back to red. Goro dropped on the couch, staring at all his belongings scattered across the coffee table. He reached for the dagger abandoned on the cushion beside him, he twisted the blade in his hand, the first blade given to him by Saburo-sama as a welcome gift. A rarity. He traced over the kanji engraved on the hilt of the blade.</p><p>“Kill what threatens my honor.” Goro recited to himself.</p><p>Saburo-sama, the master he failed to protect from his own son, trusted him and he let him down twice. The first time he could not have prevented no matter how much he craved to, but the second time he should have slit her throat with this very blade and left her to bleed in the forsaken landfill. Goro will never forgive himself for his careless failure.</p><p>Goro laughed to himself, recalling the burning stench of waste and chemicals in Chiba-11 canals and the pain of finding Yako-chan floating with her eyes lifeless turned to the sky, clutching onto her teddy bear. A week later, Arasaka had forced the boys to stand in for the very same canals as a test of endurance. Saburo-sama should have drowned Goro in the chemical canals of Chiba-11 when he had the opportunity.</p><p>He tossed the blade back on the couch and moved to the balcony, sliding open the doors and shivering at the burst of crisp air ridding of the slight warmth in his room. Goro inhaled as he stepped onto the filthy concrete and leaned on rusted iron railings, looking over the side of buildings promoting the beginning of autumn.</p><p>Back home Tsukimi would have begun. His master would miss a grand celebration with Hanako-sama this year. He clenched his fists as her small, yet genuine smile flashed through his mind, joyous whenever her father took her to light lanterns and watch the skilled dragon dancers. Her happiness close to infectious during the times Yorinobu accompanied her and his master. The only time she felt like a normal daughter and sister.</p><p>All her rare, treasured memories taken away because of her dishonorable brother and his bad judgment.</p><p>Goro’s own family would be expecting him to celebrate this year. His mother and sisters would be making plenty of mooncakes for his brothers and father, then go to the gardens to visit his grandmother and traverse the city to watch parades. He ached knowing he would miss the time with them, though he would not miss the conversations of marriage with his mother and father.</p><p>As a gentle breeze came through his thick uncombed hair, Goro connected to his phone, casting a cursory glance at all his missed messages and calls from contacts. He stared down at a particular contact and selected her name, in a flash, all their old conversations blinded him. The latest conversation from two months ago.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>AZALEA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:30 PM</strong>
</p><p>Pretty Eyes &lt;3</p><p>
  <strong>8:30 PM</strong>
</p><p>Come to my apartment. I have a surprise for you :]</p><p>
  <strong>TAKEMURA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:32 PM</strong>
</p><p>I admit I am a bit reluctant. The last time I visited your room it was as if a tornado came through. You are not very organized, V.</p><p>
  <strong>AZALEA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:33 PM</strong>
</p><p>You know what? Sleep in the streets.</p><p>
  <strong>TAKEMURA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:34 PM</strong>
</p><p>Safer than the war zone you call your apartment.</p><p>
  <strong>AZALEA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:37 PM</strong>
</p><p>Fuck you.</p><p>
  <strong>TAKEMURA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:38 PM</strong>
</p><p>I will be over shortly.</p><p>-</p><p>He remembered that night as if it happened mere seconds ago.</p><p>The sincerity in her beautiful eyes as she showered him in her affection, the breathlessness in her voice as she shouted his name in a haze of pleasure, the lovely sting of her nails digging into his heated back, and the pure adoration in her smile as she confessed. She became the epitome of beauty in those meager hours at her apartment. The amount of love between them felt unfathomable, surreal, but with each kiss and praise that fell from her lips, their love became palpable.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Goro. I love you so fucking much.</em>
</p><p>Goro cursed loudly as he punched the railing, relishing in the sharp pain throbbing in his knuckles.</p><p>
  <em>People may view you as a brainwashed corpo, but you’re so much more than that. I see you, who you truly are.</em>
</p><p>Another punch. His knuckles bloody.</p><p>
  <em>Make me yours.</em>
</p><p>Another pained curse as his fist impacted the iron again. A dent left behind.</p><p>He dialed her number with shaky hands. He does not know why. The ringing cut straight to voicemail and Goro felt the need to punch his wall again, instead he spoke with venom in his voice, “Before samurai committed seppuku, they wrote jisei. A death poem. It contained their final thoughts. About life. About death. I have read many of them of late. Some are truly works of beauty. Yet, I am not a samurai, so I bid you farewell with simple words. Rot in hell, kuso-ama.”</p><p>His phone began to ring incessantly as he caught a glint of the artificial light reflecting off the polished blade. He dropped the device on the table and reached for his dagger then laid on his couch, twisting the blade to watch as the light bounce. With shaky hands and bloodied knuckles, he aimed the blade toward his heart and closed his eyes.</p><p>A beep then her frantic voice.</p><p>“Answer the fucking phone, asshole!”</p><p>Another beep.</p><p>“You know what? Fucking do it, see if I care.”</p><p>Another beep.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t care if you want me dead, I just want to know if you’re safe. If you’re not planning anything. Please don’t be planning anything.”</p><p>Another beep. The heartbroken cries caused Goro to open his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for everything.” She spoke with no anger, only desperation. Her voice was rougher and full of cracks. “But fuck, Goro, I-I just couldn’t watch you waste away to some undeserving assholes! You are so strong and so, so loving. ‘Saka <em>never</em> fucking deserved you…I know you think I don’t deserve you either and you’re right. I never deserved you, but having you around brought me so much joy. Helped me forget I was dyin’ for a little while, actually made me look forward to the future as stupid as that sounds.”</p><p>She paused then whispered so quiet Goro nearly missed it.</p><p>“Goro, please don’t leave me. I’ve lost so much, buried so many loved ones, I can’t handle burying you. I’m not beggin’ for your forgiveness, but I just want to know if you’re okay. Please, call me back.” She whimpered then sniffled, “I love you.”</p><p>The curtains ruffled as a gust of harsh wind passed by from the streets of Night City, a corpo who used to rot in the streets He needed to disappear without a trace, to make sure V never finds him or broke his heart ever again. He needed to survive the streets and make enough money to return home.</p><p>Goro grimaced.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡ and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be ♡<br/>会者定離 - meeting person always seperate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>会者定離</p><p>Two months moved as swift as a samurai’s striking blade.</p><p>Goro sipped on his cup of coffee with a little bit of sugar in a booth at Tom’s Diner, looking out the window to the bustling streets of Night City. He cradled the mug between his chromed fingers and enjoyed the warmth of coffee spreading throughout his chest. The motel offered coffee which he foolishly decided to try and almost retched at the horrible taste, creamer and sugar could not salvage the brown sewage those motel owners called coffee. He is still trying to process how a motel messes up something as simple and delicate as coffee.</p><p>“Woah, Go-Go, careful with that scowl you’ll scare away our customers.”</p><p>His scowl became a pleasant smile as the young girl slid into his booth, still wearing her apron with her name tag hanging on for dear life. Her pastel purple hair gathered up into a messy bun with strands surrounding her full face and light brown skin splotched with flour. Goro grinned as she leaned on the counter with mischief in her eyes.</p><p>“My apologies, Cassie.”</p><p>“I’m teasing, Go-Go.” She said with a smile. “But shit, if you are plannin’ a murder make sure to hit me up.”</p><p>“I did not take you for a sadist.”</p><p>“Yup, I’m the local sadist around these parts and I expect to be addressed as such.” Goro laughed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. “So, what’s my favorite regular craving today?”</p><p>“A cup of coffee is plenty.”</p><p>The gnawing in his stomach discomforted him greatly, but he cannot appear as a beggar searching for handouts. He carried enough shame wearing the same clothes constantly and limiting his showers.</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“I cannot take advantage of your kindness like this.”</p><p>“Well, let’s say I made free samples of pancakes and bacon, and during my time gallivanting around the diner I give you a sample since you just happen to be sitting in my crossfire.”</p><p>“I still must decline your offer.”</p><p>“Goro, so help me, you either take this offer, or I shove pancakes down your throat.”</p><p>“Fine, but you do not need to give me handouts each time I visit, Cassie.”</p><p>“I know you men don’t like to ask for help or whatever…don’t make that face at me, you know it’s fucking true, but I’m by your side and that’s more valuable than ten thousand eddies when you’re stuck in the shittiest city on the damn planet.”</p><p>Goro smiled at the genuinely in her eyes. Another hidden gem discovered in the depths of Night City. “No words can express my appreciation, Cassie.”</p><p>Cassie raised from the booth and beamed at him as she tucked hair behind her ear, “You don’t have to say anything, gonk. Just stand by my side too.”</p><p>Goro nodded in a silent promise and she sent finger guns before going around the counter to work on his meal. His heart panged at her unadulterated kindness, how Night City never change her pure heart to one full of bitterness astonished him. His heart became bitter each day he spent stranded in this wasteland.</p><p>It’s a possibility the gods are finally giving him a break by letting him stumble upon Cassie. He had saved her from two men harassing her in an alleyway down Jig-Jig street. His knuckles still ached from hard he punched one of the men, but the pain quickly diminishes as he recalled how she had snatched her abandoned purse and sprayed the other man with pepper spray then stomped his privates with the tip of her heel.</p><p>She appeared wild and free much like-</p><p>His heart panged and he gripped his mug harder.</p><p>He will not think about the past any longer. He is finally moving forward with his life.</p><p>Goro looked out the window to the bustling streets, grinning behind his mug as he realized how much he grew to tolerate the ruthless streets. He supposed the essence within the labyrinth reminded him of his terrible childhood district. Strange and foolish to reminisce the toxic district he used to call home but finding his childhood in every corner of Night City became second nature. From a loud drunken man urinating against the wall to children destroying property with malicious grins, he recalled his empty days in the chemical canals with burning skin and dry eyes.</p><p>Night City may have more modern and higher technology than his hometown, but the people who roam the streets are no different than the people in Chiba-11. Hunger and survival channeled through the streets and tore apart any innocence left within naïve souls.</p><p>
  <em>“A city founded on corruption breeds corruption, boy. Don’t forget it.” His Obāsan had remarked as she combed through his dirty hair, running her jagged nails through his scalp. “Still, we do let such evil impact our hearts. We keep our humanity, our vulnerability, to show those damn privileged asses we are not to be messed with.”</em>
</p><p>Obāsan, how he missed her.</p><p>Before Arasaka proved to be his savior in Chiba-11, Obāsan shielded him away from the horrid nature of their home with folklore, her infectious smile, and endless love. If Goro looked hard enough, he could see her walking among the crowds of Night City, her silver hair cascading down her back and her beloved sweater the same shade as fresh umeboshi plums. She thrived in cities, even the most treacherous ones with glee with her adventurous spirit.</p><p>Her spirit nearly matched-</p><p>Goro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration as the woman plagued his mind once again. He would give <em>anything</em> to get her off his mind. Yet, he thought of her unwittingly each day he roamed the streets. He used her advice as much as he could. Steered clear from Westbrook jobs on Tuesdays, avoided jobs involving pushing drugs, spoke to Roman for easier jobs, took all jobs that he could from Lizzie’s bar for the easiest jobs to stack up on money, and told Sierra V sent him for extra eddies.</p><p>V…</p><p>She had not messaged him for weeks now. After their first phone call two months ago, she left a slew of messages and hundreds of voicemails but Goro deleted every single one without a glance. He despised himself for missing the absence of his constant ringing phone and awaiting another notification, but he figured it’s his heart healing. Goro looked up from his phone as a woman came in with an eased grin on her face, his hope dying as quick it came.</p><p>He huffed at his own foolishness. It's ridiculous of him to hope for V to stroll back into the Diner with her chaotic presence. His chest ached as he indulged in his memories of her.</p><p>He had not expected her to come. When he had saved her from DeShawn, she looked ready to join the afterlife, bloody and barely conscious. He knew nobody who continued as normal after facing carnage and nearly tasting death’s breath. Yet, V strode into the Diner like she had not risen from the dead a few days prior with a glint determination in her eyes. Goro had inhaled at her natural beauty, unaware of the treasure he saved from the pits of a landfill. He had admired her in silence as she spoke to him, counting the freckles dusted across her cheeks and the expressiveness of her smoky gray eyes. He had touched her, he hadn’t meant to, he grabbed her shoulder before he could stop himself. A flash of surprise then sudden defensiveness in her eyes drowned him, he released her, but his fingers twitched at the loss of her warm skin. He had folded his hands in hopes to rid of the feeling, but his heart still caught on, unaware of the sweet ruin that would soon come between them.</p><p>Curse his sensitive, needy heart for laying down the walls and letting him fall. For finding love in a place like this.</p><p>A plate of hot pancakes and bacon came into view. He looked up to Cassie’s knowing gaze with unease and silently hoped she would go back to work, but she plopped back down into the booth with him. She reached for the dispenser on the table and picked out a straw for her strawberry milkshake as she sucked whip cream off the back of her hand as a child does.</p><p>“You waiting for someone?” She questioned as she pinched the straw paper between her fingers.</p><p>“Does it appear that way?”</p><p>“You’ve been looking at the entrance for at least ten minutes.” She deadpanned then blew on the open side sending the paper flying across the table to hit his forehead. He blinked in surprise as she chuckled, “Cupid’s arrow sticks the landing!”</p><p>“I do not understand.”</p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes to the heavens and chuckled, “I know there’s like fifty generations between us, but you have to know who cupid is.”</p><p>“Do not take me as a fool. I am confused as to why you believe I am in love.”</p><p>“You come here all the time and sit in the worst booth in the diner staring at the entrance as if you’re waiting for someone to come in, but I figured you were being hunted like the majority of Night City’s population. Sometimes you stare over here as if someone is sitting here with a strange fondness in your eyes, you do it so much that I thought you had an infatuation for our shitty pleather.”</p><p>“Then a few weeks ago, all my questions were answered, because of your phone. Your ringtone kept disturbing the damn customers with how much it went off and you scrolled through your phone with a sad look on your face.” Cassie pursed her lips and studied him with narrowed eyes. “Weird as shit imagining you with an output, but cheers to the power of pussy. What’s her name? And before you ask, I know your output is a she because you only look at the entrance when a woman is coming in.”</p><p>Goro had been rendered speechless. She’s too observant for her own good.</p><p>“We are no longer together, so her name does not matter.”</p><p>“You should try to fight-“</p><p>“Please, Cassiopeia, I cherish your friendship deeply, but I am trying to move from her.”</p><p>“Well, good luck.” A twinge of guilt hit his chest as Cassie stood up, leaving her unfinished milkshake. “Duty calls.”</p><p>“Cassie, I did not-“</p><p>“Goro, I know from experience that you chase whatever you run from, so confront the situation before you’ve lost something good.” Her gaze lingered on him for a breath before she went back around the corner, whistling a carefree melody.</p><p>Goro dipped his head in an attempt to conceal his burning cheeks and began to eat his decent pancakes. He would never chase after V, not after everything she’s done to him. He would not betray Saburo-sama further by going back to her. He lived without her before, he will do so again and emerge stronger. He had to.</p><p>Goro ate quick and left quicker, leaving his empty plates and an apology note to Cassie. Thankfully, she did not hold grudges over his moods, but he would have to make it up to her somehow. Along with Cassie’s gift, Goro needed to conjure up the eddies to pay for another week in his inhumane motel, food, new tech, and gas for his van. He winced as he did the calculations in his mind, another month or two here until he can get home to Takamatsu if he’s lucky. He huffed quietly to himself as if he has enough luck to spare.</p><p>He had nothing but time to spare, a selling point that interested most fixers, but it feels like he’s beginning to run out of that too. He is an old man left without cyberware, the more complex the job than the higher chance of him being a corpse tossed in the recycling. Each job he could feel his age catching up to him. Being afraid of his fixers' suspicion lead him to do all the easy jobs other mercenaries weren’t interested in, but despite his efforts, some fixers still caught on and let him go. His bridges were burning fast and his lack of cyberware facilitate his loss.</p><p>Goro kept his eyes ahead of him and his defenses high as he walked in the direction of home. Here, thieves are shameless and the bystanders uncaring if they are not the ones being robbed. Passing alleyways put him on edge, but he kept his wits and moved with everyone else.</p><p>But he could not worry about that now, he needed to get back to the motel and prepare to meet up with the fixer Cassie recommended.</p><p>Goro kept his eyes ahead of him and his defenses high as he walked in the direction of home. Here, thieves are shameless and the bystanders uncaring if they are not the ones being robbed. Passing alleyways put him on edge, but he kept his wits and moved with everyone else.</p><p>He stopped at an intersection and paid a cursory glance to the little group starting to form next to him. A sudden heavy impact pushed against his arm, nearly causing him to stumble into the strangers ahead. He grunted, cursing in Japanese at the pain in his arm, and turned to face a man tattooed up to his neck with bloody red eyes and shining amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“Watch yourself.”</p><p>“Don’t try me, Jap.” He snarled with a quirked smile. In a blink, Goro punched the man square in the nose with a burning in his gaze.</p><p>“You will not call me that.” He snapped.</p><p>A slew of curses fell from the man’s mouth as blood gushed from his nose, his blood running down his hands in steady streams as he squeezed his nose. He appeared ready to lunge at Goro, but he glared at the people staring, anticipating the next move. “I won’t forget your face.”</p><p>Goro grunted in response then crossed the street with everybody else, pushing down the rising regret. Night City is a large city, the chances of him stumbling across the racist asshole is slim to none. He focused on returning home.</p><p>Cheers and chants came from a small crowd across the street, all holding signs to commemorate the rise of the new queen of the Afterlife and Johnny Silverhand. Nausea churned in his stomach at the sight of Saburo-sama’s eyes scratched out on a poster, he would lunge at the fool if he did not fear the crowd’s capabilities to leave him dead.</p><p>“Bigger they are, harder they fall!” A girl shouted from her soapbox with a megaphone to her lips.</p><p>“Fuck that ‘Saka scum! Power to the people!” Another boy shouted with intricate tattoos down his arms and aviators on his nose.</p><p>“May the Queen of the Afterlife never fade away!”</p><p>She’s fading with each coming day. Unaware of her current state of mind and impending death from their favorite rockerboy seemingly gone with the wind, Johnny Silverhand. Fools, every single one of them. Would she be worshipped if people knew the truth of her actions?</p><p>He considered revealing the truth, but his confession would neither soothe his exhaustion nor get him a ticket back to Takamatsu, so he kept walking.</p><p>Goro held venom in his chest as he found his way back to his dodgy motel. He walked past the man sitting at the desk, watching a news anchor cover the fall of Arasaka and moved through the corridors of his rundown motel filled with mold, squeaky mattresses, and questionable stains. He did not bother to shower as he feared the water would leave him with some form of rash, an ailment he could not afford to handle if he were to return home within the year. The shadows and poor lighting of the corridors left him missing the pounding migraines induced by the fluorescent lights in the Arasaka tower.</p><p>Little beads of blood rose from Goro’s lip from how much he chewed the chapped skin. Every channel broadcasted the fall of Arasaka ever moment possible, reviving intense waves of sickness and rage.  To think he would never return made him want to find <em>her </em>and leave her body unrecognizable and paint the streets of Night City in her blood, show the world of her true cowardice and betrayal. He wanted to go back to his intimate moments with V and kill her for raining such destruction upon his life, but a little part of himself knew he would lose himself in her once again and he despised himself for it.</p><p>He stopped suddenly as a joytoy barged out of the room with a hand on her hip and a cigarette between her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed as she lit her cigarette and exhaled a thick stream of smoke. Her cleavage leaving little for imagination and neon cosmetics highlighting the artificial beauty of her hot pink eyes. Her crop top revealed pale skin and a glittery silver heart piercing on her navel and her skirt seemed extra tight to emphasize the fullness of her thighs. A pink tattoo of a bunny wearing a tie caught his eye, but no other tattoos seemed to decorate her skin. Goro had never seen her before, but the heavy snoring coming from her room and her irritated frown answered his questions.</p><p>“Not a good evening?” He said quietly as he stepped around her to his temporary residence.</p><p>“Is there ever a good evening in this shit stain of a city?”</p><p>He laughed quietly, “No, I suppose not.”</p><p>“Gonk ass bastard couldn’t keep up, but I have a feeling you can.” She spoke lowly with an eager smile. He tensed as she squeezed his muscles underneath his filthy jacket with her free hand and blew a steady stream of smoke into his face, she laughed at his expression and crushed the remaining bud underneath her boot.</p><p>“I appreciate your offer, but you are beyond my standards.”</p><p>“Afraid of my price?” She rested a hand on his chest and traced along his jawline, “All of the eddies will go on his tab, not yours.”</p><p>“I am honored truly, but you have caught me at a bad time.”</p><p>“Let me guess…not a good evening?”</p><p>“Understatement. Not a good month.”</p><p>“Well, silver fox, I do frequent here often so I’m here if you’re ever lookin’ for a willing output.”</p><p>Goro bowed slightly then watched as she walked away before entering his terrible room.</p><p>He winced as the strong odor hit him, that damn maid did nothing to get rid of the foul stench in his room. Goro would rid of the smell himself, but he has no idea where it could possibly be coming from. Maybe he would stand a chance behind the building with the group of homeless drug addicts. He stared grimly at the solid mattress and stiff blankets. His clothes all folded neatly on the dresser remained slightly clean, but he could only last another week. He plopped onto his bed and sighed as exhaustion swept over him.</p><p>Brianna Higgins, a fixer as recommended by Cassie.</p><p>“Greatest solos I know, Go-Go. She hooked my brother up big time, and she has crazy fucking connections. I told her you would meet her in Watson next week.” Cassie had said with a proud smile.</p><p>Tonight. He would see if she’s worth Cassie’s praise.</p><p>He stared at the makeshift bullet necklace on his nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>Burn the necklace. Think of how proud Saburo-sama would be.</em>
</p><p>Ignoring his internal pleas, Goro fell into a restless sleep with the necklace on his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Thank you for the support on my last chapter! Honestly reading your comments boosted my serotonin, I'm glad you're enjoying the angst, it's a specialty of mine. I appreciate every single one of you :D</p><p>I'm sure you caught my V's first name in the first chapter. Don't worry, she'll be returning soon enough and you'll learn her full name. Get ready for some delicious Goro backstory next chapter to prepare you for the oncoming angst in the later chapters ;)</p><p>Thanks again for your amazing support! I love every single one of you! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡ don't you know you got my eyes, i'll make you fly ♡<br/>花鳥風月 - beauties of nature</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>花鳥風月</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>July 2033</strong>
</p><p>The skin on his slim arms burned as he scrubbed the stains out of his family’s laundry, his eyes stung from the stench invading his senses and his back drenched in sweat from the horrible heat waves passing through Chiba-11. He focused on his Obāsan awaiting him in the kitchen with a tall cup of sweetened water, protecting the rest of the precious dorayaki from Ryuusuke’s greedy mouth.</p><p>“Afternoon, Goro-chan.” Goro sat back with a wince as his arm burned and stared at Mayako’s face, her curly dark hair dipping around her head nearly falling into his eyes. Still, he’s grateful she’s shielding him from the harsh sun a little bit.</p><p>“It’s dangerous to be out here on your own.” He looked around the canals for her brother’s unkempt dark hair and grimed skin that made his fair skin appear shades darker, but he did not spot him among the crowd of boys and mothers washing clothes. “Where is Masahiro-kun?”</p><p>She crouched beside Goro with a wide smile, a smile that filled Goro with unease. “I ran away to find you.”</p><p>He ignored the sudden flutter in his stomach. Masahiro could not have been far. Anyone would have thought he glued himself to Mayako with how much he was around her, though she called preferred to call him a Masahiro-shaped tumor. So, he could not imagine the excuse she pulled to escape him. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>
  <em>Your brothers would take my life.</em>
</p><p>“Your brothers will be worried.” She rolled her eyes to the heavens. Masahiro enjoyed Goro’s company, much to Mayako’s dismay, but the rest of her brothers looked ready to pounce on him for daring to glance at their precious sister. They probably would if Mayako did not take a liking to him.</p><p>“That’s why nothing ever gets done around my home. Too worried about the wrong things.” She declared with a pout.</p><p>A beat of silence. Mischief in her hazel eyes and unease filled his stomach again.</p><p>Goro noticed the distance between them closing and backed away, sheepish. Mayako huffed and crossed her arms. His eyes widened as she pecked the side of his cheek. She laughed as he fumbled over his words, his face burning hotter than the sun, “Mayako!”</p><p>“Tomato-chan, one of these days you’ll return my affections and kiss me for real.”</p><p>“Your father would drown me in a canal.” He sighed and stretched his arms, staring at her irritated frown with his own small grin. The blessing of being the only daughter out of six sons.</p><p>“I wouldn’t let him drown you.”</p><p>“You would if you were smart.”</p><p>Goro reached for the wet clothes and twisted the water out of the clothing, ignoring the sting of droplets going down his raw arms. He planned on killing Hiroshi for staining his one good shirt for a meaningless date, but his Father would surely have a fit if he disemboweled his favorite son. He expected Mayako to run off and seize the rest of her day, but she remained crouched by his side folding the damp clothes he put aside. He grabbed her hands as she reached for another shirt, he studied her pale skin and noticed the flush with irritation. Her skin never tolerated the chemicals in the water. He clicked his tongue and reached for his bandages to cover up her irritated skin.</p><p>“I appreciate your help, but you don’t have to suffer to benefit me.”</p><p>“I’m not suffering if I’m easing your burdens, Goro-chan.” She gently pulled her hands away and stood tall with a lively gleam in her eyes, “Plus, we still have the whole day ahead. I refuse to let you waste away doing chores.”</p><p>“You can help by telling me stories then and carrying a basket back to my home once I’m finished, but you must let me bandage your hands.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Mayako crouched beside him again, hugging her knees and biting her lip. He chuckled to himself, it was endearing how she took storytelling very seriously as if he would be lulled into a state of boredom. She could never bore him. Her eyes brightened and she snapped her fingers, “I have the perfect story!”</p><p>He listened to Mayako speak about her times spent with her brothers as he bandaged her arms and finished up his laundry, laughing at certain points and teasing her antics. He found himself breathless and frustrated at his rising feelings. Even in the chemical trenches of Chiba-11, she looked unfairly beautiful.</p><p>Her bangs choppy and uneven framed her face perfectly, her expressive eyes that changed constantly depending on what story she told as if she relived the memory, and her everlasting gap-toothed smile that remained even as the blaring sun dried them out. Shame welled up in his chest as his gaze lingered on her flushed skin and slender frame, he looked away as soon as he caught himself.</p><p>He’s known her since his toddler days. Nearly eleven years spent together, each moment a treasure worth more than new clothes and a hot meal. He would not risk ruining their friendship or burdening her with his strong emotions. Love frightened him, not familial but the romance. His parents kept their love for each other private and Hiroshi's indulgent and impulsive behavior towards women resulted in brothers and fathers pounding on the front door searching for loins. Obāsan spoke about her resting husband with a fondness she never even displayed to Goro, a feeling of jealously and fear overcame Goro at those moments. He experienced the heart-wrenching loss of a pet and watched plenty of relationships fall apart and end through death, he concluded his heart could not handle such a sudden change.</p><p>He did not want to end up with a broken heart or a broken jaw by her brothers. So, he would remain in a friendship with her despite her obvious affections for him. One day, he would find the words to explain his extreme and unreasonable fear of being broken hearted and losing her to another man more worthy of her love. Until then, he admired in silence the strength in her slim arms as she carried a wicker basket full of damp folded clothes up the narrow stairwells to the back alleys where their families lived.</p><p>He slid open the door, kicking off his battered sandals at the doorstep, and stepped inside dropping the basket of clothes in the seating room. He thanked Mayako and took the second basket from her hands to place next to the other one. His rundown home tidy and in better condition than other houses in his neighborhood, mostly because of his mother’s tendency to clean whenever she was bored.</p><p>“Obāsan! I’m home with the laundry!”</p><p>“Welcome home, Goro. I’m in the kitchen.” She replied faintly from around the corner.</p><p>Mayako took off her own sandals and walked through his home as if she owned the place. Goro followed close behind, unsurprised to see Obāsan holding Mayako’s hands asking her about her family. Goro smiled at them then beelined to the table where a tall cup of ice water, he gulped down the liquid as if it were nectar appreciating the sweetness of peaches and lemon in the water. He nearly choked as Obāsan pinched one of his cheeks, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Amusement lit in his eyes as she laughed.</p><p>“Much more useful than your brothers.” She remarked as she stroked his wild hair. The pleasure of his nails on his scalp ended and a burning sensation began, he yelped as she grabbed his wrist. Her frown deepened the wrinkles on her face, he winced as she applied the barest amount of pressure on his hands and arms, she sighed and left the kitchen.</p><p>He looked to Mayako, her shoulders slumped as she stared at the neat bandages wrapped around her hands. He reached out her hands and held them tight, trying to coax her into looking at him. She did not meet his eyes.</p><p>“I’m okay, Yako-chan.”</p><p>“Your skin is just as sensitive as mine.” She said with an edge. Finally, she met his gaze again a deep sadness in her gaze. “Promise to take care of yourself more, please Goro, you’re the only friend I have.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Her gaze lingered for a second then a quick nod. “I’ll be outside waiting for you.”</p><p>He watched as she left then went into the sitting room, plopping down on one of the many cushions strewn around. His bones ached and the rawness of his skin left him wincing, he stretched out his legs, groaning in relief as his bones popped back into place. He grimaced at his leg brushed against the end of an abandoned pacifier and tossed it on the table with the rest of the empty baby bottles. The container of baby formula nearly empty again, barely lasting a week. Shifumi ate faster than his parents could replenish, such a problem would result in another argument between his parents, he predicted the patterns already. Father would blame her breasts for being faulty and Mother would blame his gambling issues, the shouting match would end up waking up Shifumi and she’ll wail her throat raw for more formula they don’t have.</p><p>Shifumi cries filled the empty house and the quick padding of feet thundered down the hall. He laid down and stared at the moldy ceiling, wishing his body did not ache like an elderly man and happiness in his family to last longer than a few minutes. Felt like happiness barely lasted seconds anymore.</p><p>Minutes later after Shifumi’s been calmed, Obāsan padded in with bandages and a tube full of cream to help with the burns. Goro sat up as she set down her supplies on the table and found herself the most comfortable cushion. Goro shuffled closer, groaning as she pulled his hand closer to examine.</p><p>“Goro, I gave you those bandages for a reason.” She spoke sternly.</p><p>He hissed as she slathered cream onto his burns, his fingers twitched with the need to scratch his skin bloody, but he remained still as Obāsan unrolled and cut the bandages to accurate lengths.</p><p>“I didn’t want to waste materials.”</p><p>“Do not lie to me, boy.” She snapped. Goro flinched and averted his gaze. She sighed immediately after and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, then continued to work gently on bandaging him. “I know you wish to be strong like your older brothers. I see how you watch Keiji, Hiroshi, and Ryuusuke come in with the laundry on over their heads, acting as if the burns on their arms do not affect them. Goro, you do not have to harm yourself to be strong. As my father told me, the might of the lion is not defined by the scars on his pelt, but how he approaches his battles.”</p><p>He flexed his newly wrapped hand, grateful the pain lessened after being treated. Obāsan reached for his other arm with a familiar fondness in her eyes, his grandfather.</p><p>“Your foolish grandfather carried himself like your three brothers. I will never forget how he told them the strength of the dragon came from the canals and the burns is his strength passing them. They believed his antics, but Makoto and Mei did not. What choice will you make?”</p><p>Obāsan stood up without another word and gathered her materials, shuffling back around the corner leaving Goro to think about her words. He did not sit too long though, Mayako had been waiting for so long. He moved through the house and stopped to put on his worn pair of shoes, much more comfortable and somewhat cleaner than his sandals. He shouted his farewells to Obāsan before stepping out of the house. He stopped at the sight of Mayako crouched underneath tattered blankets turned into makeshift shades, stroking a stray cat’s head. Drips of sunlight peeked through the holes of the strayed yarn, covering her lithe body in a dim glow. Goro would paint the scene a thousand times over if he could.</p><p>Beauty in the simplicity as Obāsan told him.</p><p>“Only you would attract a bakeneko.” She grinned and stuck out her tongue.</p><p>He noticed the pebbles around his feet, he glanced at Mayako with a smug smile. He kicked the pebble in her direction then bolted down the road as she jolted upright.</p><p>“Goro!” She shouted, a little heat in her tone.</p><p>The slap of her sandals against the uneven concrete gaining upon him left adrenaline rushing through his veins, her light taunts filling the warm atmosphere. Some weary neighbors ignored their antics while others cursed them for causing such a ruckus. Sudden light breezes cooled his hot skin and rushed through his long hair; he imagined the wind beckoning to his control with a flick of his wrist much like the samurai in the cartoons he watched with his sister. He made a sharp left into the forest, gusts of wind following his path along with Mayako’s foul curses.</p><p>Tall trees overhead shaded them from the harsh rays with brilliant thick foliage, the small animals scattered as their footsteps thundered along the path. Birds flocked at their loud voices breaking the tranquility, hatchlings squawked for their frightened parents from their nests. Goro ran past the tree he marked with his siblings, grinning at their jagged cuts remaining a part of the aging trunk. His soul sung free each time he wandered down the trail, it felt as if he escaped the desolate district of Chiba-11 but the other half of the land ruined by the construction workers gutting the life to build more homes shattered his illusions. His beloved forest soon to be nothing but shabby homes with more bitter souls cursing the district and chemical trenches, burning aridic stench as men scrubbed away at the stains and young boys chased each other around.</p><p>But at this moment the future did not matter, pieces of his forest remained standing tall, and the winds followed his swift moments.</p><p>He looked back, laughing gleefully at the redness covering Mayako’s cheeks and the bright determination in his eyes. She would never catch him.</p><p>Suddenly, he was flying like the samurai in his cartoons, finally mastering the art of the wind.</p><p>“Goro!”</p><p>No, he was falling.</p><p>He grunted as he tumbled down into a clearing, the soft grass lessening the blow of his fall. Mayako followed and stood over him, gasping for breath as she checked for any injuries. Then smiled widely as he moved to sit up, blinking in surprise as she flicked his forehead. “Caught you!”</p><p>Goro huffed in disbelief as she danced around, singing about her amazing victory as if he had not tripped over a root. He leaned against a tree to drink her in. She placed her hands on her hips, her lips still parted slightly for more access to air and her chopped bob had been swept by the wind. She offered a hand, and he took it.</p><p>They fell into a comforting silence, walking alongside each other in beat deep into the remains of the forest. Mayako hummed to herself and skipped along the cracks of the path as if she were playing a game by herself, the tension and his pain in his body seemed to have vanished.</p><p>“Still took you a long time to catch me and if it weren’t for the root you would still be choking on my dust.” He spoke as he plucked a blade of grass and flicked it at her forehead.</p><p> “No shit. Your legs are longer than mine.”</p><p> “You’re taller than me, Yako-chan.”</p><p>“Whatever. I will have a real win soon enough.”</p><p>“We’ll see.” He poked with a smug grin.</p><p>She looked ahead and smiled widely. He followed her gaze to the tallest tree in the forest and laughed in disbelief, surely, she did not mean climbing the tree. She ran to the bottom of the trunk and Goro kept up with an unease forming in the pit of his stomach. Looking up to the top of the sturdy branches made him feel so small, yet Mayako cracked her knuckles and sized up the tree as if she’s done this plenty of times before.</p><p>“The first one to the top is the winner!"</p><p>“You already win.”</p><p>“You’ve never climbed a tree before?”</p><p>“Don’t make a fool out of me. I have, but it didn’t end well.”</p><p>He had been dared by Ryuusuke to climb a tree while out with his siblings. Keiji and Hiroshi climbed the tallest ones with ease while Makoto and Mei watched, unsure whether to join or stay down. After some coaxing, Mei and Makoto ended up in the branches, laughing at the thrill from being up so high. His irritation from Ryuusuke’s taunts and need to best his older brothers ended up being his downfall. He climbed up with no issue, but the branch had snapped from underneath him and sent him plummeting to the ground. He ended up with a broken wrist and ankle, ruining his family’s long-planned trip to Shibuya. The scars were nothing but slivers of pale skin, but the pain he felt that day stayed with him.</p><p>“Fall down seven, get up eight.” She grabbed the bark and began climbing up the trunk like a limber panda bear, the muscles in her arms flexing as she pulled herself up the branches without ease. She would put Ryuusuke to shame. She sat on a branch a considerable distance off the ground.</p><p>“I found you a sturdy branch. Hop on up, we’re almost there.”</p><p>He exhaled and began climbing the tree, he lost his footing a few times but he kept his hold strong onto the tree. He grabbed for Mayako’s hand then reached for the other spare branch. He held his breath as the branch shook from his weight but stayed steady.</p><p>“Told you.”</p><p>He laughed freely. She did.</p><p>They continued their climb until they reached the top of the tree. He perched to a branch next to hers and leaned back against the thick trunk.</p><p>“The world looks so small from up here, it’s a bit overwhelming. I wonder if this is how the Gods feel up in the heavens.” She whispered, she nudged him with a small smile. “What kind of Goddess do you think I am?”</p><p>He considered it briefly then shouted to the skies, “Mayako-sama, the Goddess of the Trees.”</p><p>She snorted and cupped her hands around her mouth, “Goro-sama, the God of the Wind.” Her voice echoed further than his, frightening a few birds from their trees.</p><p>A comfortable silence came over them once again. Goro inhaled deeply at the cityscape of Chiba-11, to think his district appeared like this from above left him envious of the birds. Buildings caressed the skies as specks of people moved through the streets and alleyways in constant motion, flecks of green were scattered along the deeper parts of the city. Last pieces of nature being stripped to make room for more citizens and businesses, the smoke of industrialization would suffocate him and force the animals to escape or die off. Obāsan told him Chiba-11 used to have beautiful cranes with feathers as white as steamed rice, he’s never seen any bird beside a starved pigeon. Rich must get to see cranes and admire nature all the time, he’s heard stories of Arasaka employees having personal gardens in their backyards and authentic ponds with the prettiest koi.</p><p>Arasaka.</p><p>Everything always returned to them, even the poor state of Chiba-11.</p><p>Arasaka people never had chemical burns and the babies never run out of formula, parents held their heads in honor and never argued, trips to Shibuya were frequent, and children never had to wash their clothes in contaminated water.</p><p>He frowned as the view quickly became stale.</p><p>“I hate it.”</p><p>He sighed quietly, “Me too.”</p><p>“I’ve seen pictures of Tokyo, it’s as if the city never stops glowing.” She groaned loudly then shouted in a fit of rage. “We are going to leave this city!”</p><p>Her voice echoed in the air and in his mind.</p><p>“Do you really believe so?”</p><p>She drummed her fingers against the branch and nodded sharply, an intense passion in her eyes. “Yes, and you’re going to be our ticket out of here.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes, my brothers meet with an old instructor to train for Arasaka’s lottery. You know Fujimaki-san, right?”</p><p>He nodded. It’s hard not to hear about Fujimaki-san around his neighborhood, most adults ignored him and taught their children to do the same, but that never stopped him from standing in the neighborhood every night to speak about Arasaka and the gamble that happened every year. He found most gossip about Fujimaki-san in the canals, young boys he taught in his home speak strangely and praise him as if he’s Buddha himself. A pedophilic deranged fool with no true ties to Arasaka. Yet, there are some neighbors who insist he freed families in the past by getting their sons recruited. Goro doesn’t know who to believe so kept his distance despite his curiosity.</p><p>“Well, I tell him a lot about you when I pass by his home. He would like to meet you.”</p><p>“I can’t. My family is barely getting by as is.”</p><p>“First visits are always free. I promise you, Goro.”</p><p>“But what about the rumors?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “What about them? If Fujimaki-san truly had other intentions, he would be dead in the canals already. He’s harmless.”</p><p>“I’ll consider it.”</p><p>He smiled as Mayako hugged him tightly. She pulled back and took off her necklace, a silver chain with a little white maneki neko charm. “Here. For luck.”</p><p>“No, I can’t take your jewelry, Yako-chan. I know how much that means to you.”</p><p>“You mean a lot to me too, Goro. If anyone can win this gamble, it’s you.”</p><p>Goro remained still as she fastened the chain around his neck, he took the charm between his fingertips gently and focused on the smiling cat. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, he glanced at her messy hair and bright eyes <em>brimming</em> with hope for him, hope for them. He clutched the charm tight.</p><p>He would not let her down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you once again for the amazing support! You have no idea how much your kudos and comments mean to me. I love, love, love you all so much ♡</p><p>I promise the next chapter won't be as backstory heavy, but a quick little fluffy break is needed after what Goro's been experiencing so far. Spoiler alert, it gets worse before it gets better. Young Goro in Chiba-11 will make his return along with Mayako and his family. Also, I FINALLY got my hands on a Takemura funko pop and I'm completely obsessed, it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. He boosts my serotonin and inspo for writing this fic!</p><p>Music influences this fic a lot too so here's my playlist if you wish to be set in the mood: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4c6AgSeVuZSNWIYfppDSVf?si=b7de6c8fda9f4bcd</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡ never been a liar, baby i'm a lilac ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>